Gina Xenson
Gina Xenson is one of the two main antagonists of Rabbids Invasion (TV series). She and John Charles are the main villains of the N98000 episodes. She is a cruel scientist who wishes to analyse the rabbids in order to gain fame and fortune, no matter how much she hurts the Rabbids. Season 1 In all of those episodes she and John test the Rabbids to see what will happen however she becomes frustrated very soon after, in the last N°98000 where they tested other animals with the Rabbids, she wanted the octopus to win, which he did, but the Rabbid also beat the tests, in the last one the Rabbid beats it, and she angrily presses a button that opens a trapdoor and makes all animals fall. In Rabbid Dreams, she and John want to look at the Rabbids dreams. In Rabbid Like Me, she and John Charles go on a mission. She makes John dress up as a Rabbid. At the end, Gina gets arrested by Garrett while John becomes crazy like the Rabbids themselves. Season 2 In Being Rabbids, she is once again free and researching Rabbids with Cody in their lab again. She is skeptical of John's latest test to demonstrate Rabbid intelligence and concludes it is too complicated for the Rabbid to solve, while commenting that the Rabbid would a poor candidate for them to send to the Moon. She leaves saying she thinks John had made enough of a fool of himself for the day and the two of them go home for the day. However unknown to her, John returns later that night as part of a plan to use his device to see inside the mind of a Rabbid but up switch his mind with the Rabbid instead as the result of a lightning strike. She returns to find John Rabbid (John's body with the Rabbid's mind) sleeping in the control room while Rabbid John (John's mind in the Rabbid's body) is inside the testing area. When the real John tries to explain the situation to her, she believes that John taught the Rabbid to talk and believes the Rabbid is specking nonsense and stupid as even, presses the button that opens the trap door saying these experiments are over, unaware that John and the Rabbid really have switched minds. In Welcome to Rabbidland, she is once again working with John (the episode takes place before the mishap in Being Rabbid) on another Rabbid experiment. She tells a nervous John that he overestimating the young Rabbid they are testing, believing the Rabbid will fail to figure out how to throw a Basketball through a hoop and tells John I told you so when the Rabbid fails the test. She then presses the trap door button to make the Rabbid fall, however unlike past episodes, it is shown that when Rabbids ejected from the testing room, they end up at a dumping ground where the Rabbids have created a little haven for themselves, Rabbidland (which is similar to the The pile to the moon area from Rabbids Go Home). It is also revealed that the Rabbids she and John use in all their experiments are Rabbids from Rabbidland who ended up flushing themselves down a portable toilet located in Rabbidland. At the end of the episode, John tells her he believes their latest test subject will do better, however neither of them are aware that it is actually the same Rabbid Jessica ejected earlier in the episode (it is implied she and John are oblivious to this vicious cycle created as a result of their testing methods). In Being Rabbid part 2 Gina suffers with the rabbid inside John's body. But soon Jessica manages to get John to the lab, which gives him the chance to explain everything. A big disaster then begins as Jessica overloads his machine and electrocutes herself, John and the rabbid. In the end John get's his body back, but then the rabbid and Jessica switch places and she ends up being a rabbid. She is seen shortly in the three-part Season finale. Season 3 In Being Rabbids Part 3, we pick up where we left off in the last part. Gina's mind has switched with a rabbids. John tries to fix it but instead accidentally throws Gina down the pipes and into the rabbid Junkyard. There she meets Lapinibernatus, who instantly falls in love with her. He proves to her that he is an intelligent rabbid who can understand her. Whilst hiding the other rabbids from her, he helps her and tries to impress her as much as he can. Soon, Gina creates a machine that will make her human again. She then offers Lapinibernatus to become human with her so they can be together. However, just then, John jumps down the pipes, knocks out Lapinibernatus and takes Gina. With Lapinibernatus's heart broken. Gina is then restored to normal and angrily beats John up for not listening to her when she pleaded him to take Lapinibernatus as well. In Rabbids at the Edge of the World, she and John have taken a job doing research at an research station in Antarctica where they presume they will be far away from any Rabbids. However when two Rabbids stumble on their research station, John tries to convince Gina that there is a Rabbid in Antarctica (unaware their are two). Though Gina doubts John at first, thinking the cold is causing him to hallucinate, however when she finds one of the Rabbids stealing John's popsicles, she is forced to admit he was right. In Rabbid Treasure, Gina is busy counting penguin eggs. In Rabbid Heatwave Part 1, Relationships Rabbids At first, Gina though her research and the usefulness of these strange beings will grant her fame and fortune. But soon, her hopes became lower and lower as time went through. Soon, she even started hating the rabbids so much that she couldn't even stand to look at them, she even stopped caring whenever or not they would be safe to do their tasks. John Charles John Charles is Gina's partner, however, this doesn't build any connection between them. As they only annoy each other and get into silly competitions with usually causes them to trail off their research and start hurting the rabbids and tearing their friendships apart. John also never seems to actually listen to her, even when she needs him to. Lapinibernatus Lapinibernatus is Gina's love interest, she first meets him in Being Rabbid part 3, after her brain is switched with a rabbid's. At first she thinks he is just a stupid rabbid. Soon, however, he proves that he is indeed smart to her and, upon falling in love with her, tries to help her as much as he can. Soon, she makes a machine that could turn her back into a human and offers Lapinibernatus the same so they can be together. However, John swoops in and takes her back to the lab, not listening her pleads to take Lapinibernatus as well. After she is returned to her own body she is visibly angered at John for what he did, going so far to actually beat him up. Habitat Name: Gina Xenson Voiced by: Barbara Weber-Scaff Friends: Lapinibernatus Enemies: Rabbids, Louie Clouseau, Garrett, John Nicknames: Scientist, Teacher. Weapons: her gadgets. Quote: Test over. Commanders: none Trivia * It is suspected that she is a teacher * In the latest episodes, she and John seem to think that the rabbids are truly useless, but apparently still want to use their research on them to get them fame. *It's possible that she is Bridget Barnes from season 4 of Rabbids Invasion since they share the same model and voice. Gallery 16019f.jpg X480-POH.jpg X1080-19P.jpg Gina and John.jpg 64038635880ae2963f78eb59e2a6eb397f8033af.jpg Piwpy.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Characters